Nami
Introduction Nami is the navigator of the Straw Hat crew. She used to be a thief. Still kinda is. Nami has some of the strongest zoning tools in the game packed with some really oppressive abilities such as stealing meter. She lacks almost any weaknesses while excelling with powerful strengths. She's crazy strong and lands a spot as a top tier because of how solid she is. Pros & Cons + Fast and good range jabs that are extremely safe especially with lag cancelling + R+A can't be destroyed making it great in projectile trades and the boomerang effect of it can make it hard to go in on her + R+X is a quick anti air that has a lot of knockback which can help her setup her strong zoning + R+B and AB super steal meter and can be very oppressive by keeping the opponent at their weakest + j.X is a combo starter and sends you back into the air with your aerial refreshed making it hard to punish + X>A is one of the safest combo trees in the name and can set up some nasty unblockable situations against a wall, even with AX super + Great damage in her combos despite how simple they are, they also don't require a lot of hitstun + A>X is a great move for escaping or approaching and can be difficult to punish + Has a combo throw with walls + AB super is easy to loop - Small HP pool - Her projectiles are a bit slower than a lot of other projectiles as they function more as lingering threats making them easy to bingo guard on reaction - Unblockable is a little laggy even with lag cancelling and doesn't have the greatest hitstun to make up for it Movelist Mod Edition Changes Buffs * None Nerfs * AB super angle changed and meter depletion reduced Supports Genzo Dash support. Large HP and good damage. Genzo moves around at a moderate speed and does a quick slash that causes some slight pushing. This push can interrupt Nami's combos sometimes but most of the time, Genzo is nothing but a benefit. His large HP pool and decent speed makes him a constant threat to the opponent that can be difficult to kill. His damage isn't to be underestimated either and can easily rack up a nice bit of damage when he swings during Nami's combos or support loops. Take him every game. Waver Ride support. Low HP. Has an attack while riding it that causes hard knockdown. You don't really want to take this thing. The low HP on top of the ride support HP drain means this thing won't last more than 5 seconds most of the time. When you get off of it, it's pretty fast and can disrupt the opponent but the HP drain won't give it enough time to do anything and the contact damage is pitiful. Genzo is the far better support. Combos * A>A (LC), A>A, L+(A>B) * A>A (LC), A>A (LC), X>X>X * A>A (LC), A>A, L+(A>B), X>A (setup tornado), X (OTG), BD, L+(A>B) * A>A (LC), R+A, BD, j.X (can be looped, infinite?) Strategy Vanilla Nami will benefit most when she has Genzo out and can land some AB super confirms. These super confirms will knock out a good chunk of the opponent's meter while also doing damage that can't be bursted. If this AB super hits them near a wall, you can use an OTG wall bounce super confirm over and over until you no longer have the meter to loop anymore. This will starve them of all their meter and deal some massive damage. If you have surplus meter and you can find a situation to do so, AX super is great for stage control. It lasts a long time and does some massive unblockable damage if they run into it. You can use this to control chests or just to keep them out. Modded Nami's R+A can stuff a lot of projectiles in the game, making it hard for characters who don't have powerful, quick projectiles to get solid footing against her. You can abuse this and make it very difficult for many of these types of characters to approach. Characters who are strong at approaching will have to be wary of your quick and extremely safe jabs and combo enders. X>A is one of your strongest tools on block and with proper positioning against a wall can set you up for some guaranteed damage. You can make it hard to catch you because you have strong tools such as your fast jabs and j.X which are hard to punish and can confirm into full combo. When you hit a bar of meter, spend it on either your AB super or Genzo, whichever option seems best to you. The tornado X>A creates can be followed up with either j.X to possibly continue some combos or R+X to create distance and is more guaranteed to work. Match-ups General Information Nami really doesn't have any weaknesses that would cause her to struggle against particular types of characters so it will usually come down to how well the tools of the opposing character work against Nami. This is just simply characters having better jab range or having an attack that goes through her projectiles. Kuina text Shanks text Mihawk text Eneru text Ace text Vivi text Tashigi text Smoker text Luffy text Zoro text Buggy text Crocodile text Nami text Usopp text Kuro text Arlong text Sanji text Chopper text Wapol text Don Krieg text Zeff text Robin text Bon Clay text Ohm text Category:Characters